1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a crop material harvesting machine, such as a hay baler, and, more particularly, is concerned with a shock-isolated electric actuator for moving the header of the harvesting machine, such as the pickup assembly of the baler, between field operating and transport positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, ordinarily headers on agricultural harvesting machines, such as pickup assemblies on balers, have been lowered to a field operating position or raised to a transport position either manually or hydraulically. Thus, operators were required, in the case of pull-type machines, to either dismount from the tractor and manually lift (or lower) the pickup assembly or reach rearwardly from the tractor seat to activate a hydraulic valve by manipulating a control rod extending from the baler.
Such requirements are time-consuming, inconvenient and distracting for operators of machines such as balers, and, therefore, a need exists for improvement of machines in this area.